


Dean and the Impala

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he touches her, his hand brushing against her hood and then his ass leaning back against her, she knows. She's his, and he's hers, and she doesn't understand why it is that when she goes home it's with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean and the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that had dean/impala=otp as one of the entry tags, so I went reading any Dean/Impala fic I could find. (This usually involves the Impala turning into a woman. I would love to see one where the Impala turns into a man, because it would probably freak Dean out.) Anyway, I had the idea for the Impala to have something to do with Dean's conception and be tied in with his whole life. When I started writing, this is what came out, and that's not what it is. I also did some research and found out that conception may not happen until days after the actual sex, which means that any influence the Impala might need to be different than just being there at the time.

**1973**

The moment he touches her, his hand brushing against her hood and then his ass leaning back against her, she knows. She's his, and he's hers, and she doesn't understand why it is that when she goes home it's with someone else.

 **1978**

She's gotten used to John and Mary, can accept them as temporary caretakers. They're good to her. John changes her oil, and Mary washes her in the driveway sometimes. They drive and laugh and they're happy. In April, they're in her back seat, and then, suddenly, he's there with them, and they don't even know, and she can barely wait the nine months until they strap his car seat into her and bundle him in to take him home.

 **1982**

Dean knows not to run into the street, so when he needs to stretch his three-year-old legs and run as far as he can, he barrels all the way across the lawn and onto the sidewalk and stops himself by thumping his hands against her side. He leans his back against her, panting, and smiles at Mary on the porch, and then he pushes off and goes running back to the house.

 **1983**

"Sammy's coming home with us today," Dean says. He's probably not talking to her or even to his dad, probably just talking to hear his own voice. "Sammy's my little brother. I'm going to be the best big brother." And then he switches gears and asks, "Daddy, can Sammy watch _Sesame Street_ with me today?"

John chuckles in the front seat. "Sammy's just a baby, Dean. He might not be ready for _Sesame Street_ for a while."

 **1983**

John sits on her hood with the boys. Mary's gone, John quietly desperate, Dean silent, and Sammy crying. Eventually John bundles them all into the car and they drive away. They never really stop after that.


End file.
